Leo x Takumi
by NighttimeSerendipity
Summary: Takumi oriented (nsfw)


"Gods, Leo! Please!"

"Please what?" Leo grinned at the sight below him. Takumi was completely vulnerable to him like this; his arms tied up above his head and his legs spread wide. He looked delicious, especially with his chest heaving up and down as he panted. Leo trailed a finger from Takumi's chest, down to his lower belly, and fixed his eyes on Takumi's stern ones. "Still too uppity to beg? Then I'll force it out of you." Leo's fingers curled around Takumi's cock for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, and began stroking up and down, earning him a loud, guttural whine from Takumi's gaping mouth. This teasing had lasted for nearly an hour, and Takumi was beginning to break. Though he did not want to give into Leo's commands, he did desperately need to feel more. Takumi arched his back and squeaked when he felt Leo's thumb swirling over his tip, and rolled his hips up into Leo's hand.

"Fuck! I-I.. I want you, Leo."

"You need me to what?"

Takumi bit his lip and whimpered before continuing, "I want you to fuck me. I want your cock inside of me, please, I just want to cum." Leo's lips curled into a grin. He'd been waiting hours to hear those very words. He peered down at the mess of a boy below him; his face twisted up in a needy, desperate expression, his lips slightly parted and reddened from biting. Leo couldn't deny him and longer, not after hearing speak like that. "Good boy." Leo circled his fingers, gesturing for Takumi to turn over. He watched Takumi move in front of him with lustful eyes, taking in every inch of his irresistible body. Takumi lowered himself so that his ass was in the air and his shoulders were against the floor with his arms down between his legs and his head turned so that his cheek was against the floor and his eyes met with Leo's. "Please, don't make me wait any longer."

Leo moved closer to Takumi and leaned over his body so that his lips hovered over his ear. "Moan for me." Leo's cock began to push inside of Takumi's tight hole, and he sighed from the pleasure. Takumi had never felt so wonderful in his life, and the bliss of finally having something fill him up after all these hours made him cry out Leo's name. Leo nipped at Takumi's ear and took a handful of his hair as he started to thrust in and out of him, making Takumi's body rock back and forth. "F-Fuck, Leo..! You're so deep!" Takumi's moans were whiney and needy, a reflection of himself. He couldn't help but squeak and whimper with each thrust of Leo's hips. He never imagined that being fucked this way could feel so amazing. Leo picked up the pace and dug his nails into Takumi's side as he tugged at his hair with enough force to make him rise to his knees. Leo wrapped an arm around Takumi's waist and pulled him close to his chest. "You sound so delicious, slut. Keep making those cute little noises for me."

"Harder. Everything, be rougher!" Leo grinned shoved Takumi back to the floor, allowing him to prop himself up with his hands this time, and tugged on the end of his ponytail, making him jerk his head back and shriek from the pain. "Fuck, Leo! I'm close!" Leo leaned down and dragged his tongue from the middle of Takumi's back, along his spine, and up to the back of his neck where he sank his teeth, earning him a loud gasp. He lifted his free hand to spank Takumi's ass over and over, his cheeks reddening with each slap. "A-Ahh, fuck! Fuckfuckfuck..! Leo, please! Please, I want to cum! Touch me!" Takumi moaned and whimpered loudly when he felt himself being thrown onto his back. He was empty for a split second, until Leo shoved himself inside of him a second time, and wrapped his fingers around his cock to stroke him off at a quick pace. "Cum for me, slut." Takumi gasped and arched his back as he finally came, shooting his cum up onto his chest and abs, and squirming fervently as he rode out his pleasure. He rolled his hips wildly into Leo's and craned his neck back as he groaned and whined. Leo followed soon after, cumming deep inside of Takumi's tight hole and panting loudly with an occasional groan until his pleasure subsided.

"Fuck, Leo…"

"I had no idea you were such a needy little cockslut. Maybe I'll dress you up as my kitten next time since you sound so much like one."

"Get out of me."


End file.
